


Seeing Heaven

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Prostate Milking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sam and Castiel try out a new technique one night…~





	Seeing Heaven

The lights were out and the room was warm; soft music played from the phone on the nightstand, something melodic and relaxing, nothing he had to concentrate on.

Sam lay on his bed, pillows propped up behind him like a comforting cradle, the blanket smooth and neatly tucked beneath his naked form. His knees were up, heels grazing his firm backside, spreading him open for Castiel, who lay on his stomach between his legs.

Sam’s head fell back against the top pillow as Cas slowly crooked his index finger, rubbing at the sensitive wall inside. He was shivering, but not from the temperature; his body trembling as his thoughts floated away. The angel was slowly building up the heat inside of him, watching with adoring sapphire eyes as Sam crumbled under his touch. 

“Holy shit, Cas…” Sam moaned, his teeth dragging across his bottom lip with each swipe of Castiel’s digit. “This is incredible.”

“I told you,” Cas smirked. He licked his big pink lips and resisted the urge to wrap them tightly around Sam’s cock. It was half hard and leaking, twitching every so often as Cas worked Sam’s prostate. It was hard to resist, but it wasn’t about that, not tonight. This was something else, something new, and Cas was more than happy to wait.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and grabbed at the blanket, curling as much as he could into his huge fists. He needed…fuck, he didn’t know what he needed, he just needed something. “Cas…” His voice was a pained whisper, his entire body shaking as the heat rose from his abdomen, flowing through him like a wave on the beach.

“Just relax, Sam. Let me take care of you.” Cas’s reply was deep, his voice cracked and seductive, making Sam’s eyes roll.

Sam tried to respond, to agree, to offer a word of submission, but he couldn’t get his mouth to close. He couldn’t suck in enough air to push the words off his tongue, couldn’t think to form them.

A groan rumbled in the back of Sam’s throat as Cas pressed a little harder, and suddenly everything exploded around him. Sparks lit his vision, bright white and blue behind his closed lids, fire shot through his veins, every cell sang with such intensity that Sam struggled to breathe. He roared as the orgasm rolled through him, leaving not an inch untouched. His toes curled, his back spasmed, his fingertips pulsed, his heart raced. He was washed through with pleasure like he’d never felt before, and just before he thought he’d die from the bliss of it all, it slowly began to subside.

It floated away like a feather on a breeze, leaving him weak and smiling like a fool, thankful for the pillows that held him upright. His head lolled to the side and he gazed down at Castiel, hazel eyes mere slits and filled with amazement.

“I think I died,” Sam teased, a giddy laugh shaking his shoulders.

Cas pulled away gently and sat back on his knees, looking Sam over. “I don’t believe your heart stopped, Sam. Are you feeling alright?”

Sam chuckled and relaxed his legs, stretching out on the bed. He raised a hand to call Cas to him, and the angel went willingly, falling down beside Sam, still confused.

“I feel amazing,” Sam explained. “Felt so good I think I saw Heaven.”

Cas smiled but eyed him suspiciously. “Sam, if your soul was released from your body, I would have seen it.”

Shaking his head, Sam grabbed Cas’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re killing me, Cas. I’m just trying to say thank you.”

The angel blushed in understanding and nodded, pressing his forehead against Sam’s. “Ah, I understand.” Another slow kiss, a sweep of fingers through messy, damp hair. “You’re welcome, Sam.”


End file.
